


Fy faen

by parttimehuman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Evak being absolute cuties in their new apartment.Hope you like it :)





	Fy faen

“Fy faen! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisak, come here, quick!” Isak heard his boyfriend scream from their bedroom. What the hell did he do now? Isak dropped the frying pans he was putting into the kitchen cupboard and started running down the hallway towards Even, sliding the last couple of metres with his socks on the slippery floor. He peered through the door frame, prepared to find Even with a guilty look on his face having broken some of Isak´s stuff while unpacking or even a huge black spider on the wall that his man was scared of. Isak would come to his rescue.

But Even was in no obvious need of rescue. Neither had he broken anything, nor was he threatened by any kind of nasty stowaway. Instead, the tall boy was sitting on their bed (THEIR BED. THEIRS. THE BED THEY WOULD SHARE FROM NOW ON. AS IN EVERY NIGHT.) looking at Isak with this very intense shimmer in his eyes. There were candles all over the room, making it look like some kind of surreal heavenly love-oasis. Isak took in all the little details that Even had added to the room while he was being busy in the kitchen: The collection of drawings (the ones Even gave Isak when they were getting together as well as all the others that followed after they were in an official relationship) next to the bed, a place where not everyone would spot them right away but always there to remind Isak how much he meant to Even, and there was enough space for many more drawings to be added. Isak´s books were put on a shelf tidily (they would NOT if it had been Isak who put them there), his biology textbook right at the front where he could grab it easily. Even had put on Isak´s blue and grey striped bedlinen, the one Isak used to push his nose into when he needed to smell Even to be sure that this boy was real. 

Isak felt like crying from the way that Even had given his best to make this room a home for the two of them, a place of safety and softness. He never knew this was something he needed so badly. A home. Being himself. Being loved. Love. 

Even let his sweetheart take his time to discover everything he had done to make this room their future favourite place to be. He couldn´t help but smile at the sight of Isak staring with his mouth slightly open, relaxing his body more and more every second he was standing there, in the light that made his golden hair look so incredibly beautiful. When Isak took a step into the room and closer to him, Even couldn´t wait any longer and cleared his throat. “You like it?” he asked. His boyfriend looked at him like he had forgotten he was still there. “Are you kidding?” Isak replied in a husky voice, “It´s fucking perfect.” Even swallowed hard. It had been his intention to surprise Isak and make him happy, but he wasn´t prepared for this look on his boyfriend´s face. He had wanted to make Isak smile, but now they were both so touched by the feeling of their shared domesticity, so overwhelmed that it was almost too much. 

Even got up from the bed and closed the distance between them with one big step. He opened his arms and let Isak snuggle up to him, with his cute little nose pressed to Even´s neck. They stood there for a while, holding each other close and tight, feeling the warmth between their bodies, listening to their joined heartbeats. 

After a few minutes Even, being Even, had to crack a joke: “Shit, I was just trying to get some sexytime, this is not what I planned.” Isak let out a laugh, lifted his head from Even´s shoulder and looked up to him. “Poor you”, he said, faking an extra dramatic voice, “now you had to sacrifice all that valuable time of your life just to hold me in your arms.” Even smiled about how Isak was finally so used to his sarcasm he would actually comeback at him like that, but then he turned all serious. “You know there´s nothing I´d rather spend my time with than holding you in my arms, Isak.” “I know.” Isak answered and put up his face to kiss Even gently on his lips. He pressed his hips into Even´s and moved them towards the bed. They deepened their kisses, hands touching faces and necks and shoulders and chests, tongues pushing through lips and meeting for a dance. Without really breaking off the kiss, Isak whispered into Even: “You wanted some sexytime?” And God, did Even want exactly that. It was getting more that a little tight in his pants and he couldn´t stop touching his boy, so instead of an answer he took off Isak´s shirt and dragged him down on the bed with him. Isak let out a little moan when he fell on top of Even that massively turned on both of them. He pulled up Even´s shirt to plant kisses all over his belly, up to his chest and his long and pale neck, where hickeys were always quite visible. He was still busy tasting Even´s smooth skin when he heard his boyfriend say: “This is it, the image that I´m gonna dream of tonight.” When Isak gave him a little confused look, he continued: “You know what they say about the dreams you have the first night at a new place. They come true. So I plan on dreaming of you by my side for the rest of my life, mannen i mitt liv.” “Alright Baby, let me give you some more to dream about then.” Isak said and made his way down Even´s belly towards his waistband, leaving the sweetest kisses everywhere.


End file.
